A mobile operating system (mobile OS) supports various types of computing resources, such as mobile applications (mobile “apps”), mobile clients, mobile browsers, and so on. At times, one resource may provide a better user experience than another resource. For example, the user experience provided by a mobile application associated with a social network service may be more rewarding and/or user-friendly than the user experience provided by accessing a web page of the social network service via a mobile browser, among other things. However, an appropriate mobile application for a particular situation is not always installed on a mobile device being used in that particular situation.